The subject invention is directed toward the art of dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing particulate material in a predetermined pattern and at controlled rates.
The invention is especially suited for use in the baking industry dispensing poppy seeds, sesame seeds and the like and will be described with reference thereto. However, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for dispensing a variety of materials in different environments.
In the baking industry a variety of different dispensing devices are used to apply poppy and sesame seeds to dough pieces as they are moving on a conveyor. One such device comprises a seed supply hopper arranged to be mounted with its outlet extending across and above the conveyor. Associated with the hopper outlet is a dispensing shaft which extends the length of the hopper. The shaft is mounted for rotary movement in close proximity to the sides of the outlet. Formed in the exterior of the shaft are circumferential groups of longitudinally extending grooves. The groups are spaced to correspond to the transverse spacing between the dough pieces on the conveyor, or the desired pattern of dispensing. As the grooves rotate through the hopper discharge they receive seeds which drop from the grooves as rotation continues. By varying the speed of shaft rotation the quantity discharged can be controlled. Also, the quantity dispensed or the pattern of dispensing can be varied by changing the dispensing shaft, i.e. substitute a shaft with different groove sizes and/or groove spacing.
In prior devices of the type described it has been necessary to empty all seed from the hopper before shaft changing could take place. Otherwise, the seed poured from the hopper when the shaft was removed. Alternatively, to avoid the need for emptying the hopper it has been proposed to mount the hopper so that it can be rotated to an inverted position for dispensing shaft changing. This, of course, required that the hopper be fitted with a suitable top closure and special mounts.
The subject invention overcomes the above mentioned problems and provides a dispenser of the type described wherein the dispensing shafts can be removed and changed rapidly without emptying the hopper or providing special hopper mounts.